


Survival Instinct

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [22]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Coercion, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam are caught by Faramir and his rangers. While Faramir is away, the men make demands upon the hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM #22. I'm just barely getting this one in today under the wire.

“Come halfling, show us your pleasure!” the men jeered.

“I told you I am a hobbit! And I shall do no such thing!” Frodo shouted, struggling against the armoured men that held him.

Enraged, Sam fought the men holding him as well, but the gag in his mouth prevented him from speaking his mind.

“Maybe we should cut this one’s throat then, hey?” the man holding Sam taunted menacingly.

Faramir stepped into the clearing, intent on setting his men straight. However, his voice failed as he watched the fairer of the two captured halflings take his endowed length in hand.


End file.
